1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seat assemblies that include a child seat and a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat which has a harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
The child safety seat can include a child seat and a base connected underneath the child seat. To facilitate the use of the child seat, attachment structures may be provided to allow the child seat to attach with and removed from the base as desired. Moreover, a restrain strap can be disposed in a transverse direction through the base and attached with anchor points in the vehicle to securely hold the base on the vehicle seat. When the use of the base is not required, the restrain strap can be detached from the anchor points, and the base then can be removed from the vehicle seat. Once unfastened, the restrain strap may be stored separate from the base, or held with the base in a slack manner. However, the restrain strap may be inadvertently lost if it is kept separately. On the other hand, the conventional arrangement of the restrain strap with the base may not be convenient in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that can address at least the foregoing issues.